


Marvel & DC x Reader

by Ovimatto



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, i really don't know what i'm doing, i'll add more tags with time, there's so many things to fill in, yeah so I've never done this thingy before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovimatto/pseuds/Ovimatto
Summary: I really want to get started with writing drabbles and oneshots. do you guys have any requests?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Avengers Team & Reader, Justice League (DCU) & Original Character(s), Justice League (DCU)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Marvel & DC x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a special thing in mind I'd love to write it for you! btw you can include any OC's or whatever in the request. I'm completely open.

for some reason I have to write in this big box... it won't let me preview this thing. D:


End file.
